1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for selecting a remote control command set from a group of multiple command sets stored in a remote control, for controlling various remotely controllable electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99
Heretofore, various systems for providing methods of selecting a remote control command set from a group of multiple command sets have been proposed. Several examples of analogous and non-analogous methods are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Patentee ______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,359 Rumbolt et al. 4,959,810 Darbee et al. 5,485,149 Takiguchi et al. German Patent Publications: DE 33 13 493 A1 Telefunken ______________________________________
The Rumbolt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,359 discloses a method for adapting a remote control to generate a remote command signal having the appropriate signal structure for controlling a selected one of a plurality of electronic devices. Once the method is initiated, the remote control automatically cycles through the entire list of different format command lists stored within the remote control's internal memory, transmitting a test command to the desired device to be controlled until the user interrupts the cycle. Interrupting the cycle of test commands causes the remote control to transmit future commands using the signal structure of the last test command transmitted prior to interrupting the cycle.
The Darbee et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,810 discloses a universal remote control system that provides for two methods for selecting a remote control command set.
The first method is a step and set procedure in which the list of command sets stored in the remote control are stepped through both forward and backwards allowing a test command from the currently selected command set to be transmitted. The user observes the effects of the test command to determine if the currently selected command set is compatible with the device the user is wanting to control. When the user finds a command set compatible with the device to be controlled, the user exits the procedure with the remote control set to the compatible command set.
The second method is a direct entry--quick set procedure in which the user looks up the make and model of the of the device to be controlled from a printed list of devices. The user then directly inputs a corresponding code associated with the make and model of the device to be controlled to index the proper command set from the remote control's internal command set library.
The Takiguchi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,149 discloses a method for selecting a set of remote control signals from multiple remote control signal groups, where each group contains multiple sets of remote control signals. Each remote control signal group is assigned to one of the operating keys.
Upon entering a select setting mode, the particular set of remote control signals within one of the signal groups is selected by the number of times the assigned operating key is pressed. A single keypress will select the first set of remote control signals within the remote control signal group assigned to the pressed key. Pressing the same key a second time will select the second set of remote control signals within the assigned remote control signal group. Similarly, subsequent key presses of the same key will select subsequent sets of remote control signals.
The Telefunken, German published patent application DE 33 13 493 A1 discloses a remote control having a table containing multiple columns of control signals each column containing the code signals for operating a particular device and a mechanism for selecting the appropriate column of control signals.
The remote control provides for the selection of the appropriate column of control signals by automatically cycling through the multiple columns of control signals, transmitting a trial command, and observing the effect of the trial command on the device to be remotely operated. When the desired result is observed, the user signals the remote control that a successful command has been transmitted. The remote control then eliminates from consideration all columns of control signals that do not contain the matched successful trial command. If more than one column of control signals match the successful trial command, the remote control repeats the above procedure using a different trial command and cycling through only the remaining columns of control signals until all columns of command signals have been eliminated except one.